Dreams
by Kemora
Summary: Yaoi, 1X4. Heero does a bad thing. I really don't like this one, it's too Romeo and Juliet for me. Bleck.


Dreams  
  
It was a cold day; colder than most that time of the year. That was when I lost him...the only person I  
  
could ever love. Those stony cold deep blue eyes always drew me into them. I connected with their  
  
longing and want. He always wanted to tell me everything, but whenever he tried, he always got  
  
caught up in something else...it was the one thing he was afraid of. He was afraid of hurting me, and  
  
being hurt himself. His name, you ask? Heero Yuy.  
  
Yes, however hard it is to believe, Heero was the one I ran to. Yeah, Trowa is my best friend in the  
  
whole world, but I just never loved him like I loved Heero. He and I shared many a quiet afternoon  
  
on the hill, just lying there in the long grass looking up and the clouds untill it got dark. Then we would  
  
walk home together, eat dinner, then lie down in bed. We did everything together. Everything we  
  
could, that is. Of course, there were battles and such that we had to be seperated from eachother, but  
  
there was always the inter-com, but that could never ease his worry for me. He always worried about  
  
me...I guess it was because I was considered the weakest one, even though he knew it wasn't true.  
  
He made me stronger himself. Those endless hours at the gym, the talks he had with me about the  
  
only thing he knew about and was comfortable talking about. I would correct him on his strategy, and  
  
he would help me be bolder, and stronger, mentally and physically. But like I said, that all ended on  
  
that cold day, and that fateful battle.  
  
Heero had been told to destroy an OZ base, and to kill Treiz Kushrenada and Lady Une. Not too  
  
hard for the Perfect Soldier, right? Well, everything was going great, until his picture popped up on my  
  
screen. I was fighting, too, really close by. I had to get information from the base before Heero blew  
  
it to pieces. "Are you ready, Quatre?" He asked, not even looking at me. I had guessed he was  
  
fighting some dolls.  
  
"No, not yet. These damned troops are killing me!!" I had said, rather distressed because of my  
  
current situation: being rushed by Heero, and being bombarded by mobile dolls.  
  
"All right, then, I'll come and help you. I have to get in there to, we can infiltrate at the same time and  
  
go do our duties. That will give me a chance to set explosives, too." I simply nodded to his  
  
instructions and continued to fight off the dolls. He came over, and in one blast cleared away all the  
  
troops in our way. We nodded at eachother, then entered the massive building in search of different  
  
things. We had but a moment to say goodbye and 'Aishiteru' in turn before leaving in our different  
  
directions. We had walkie-talkies, and kept talking to eachother untill Heero came upon Une's room.  
  
Luckily, (I think) Une and Kushrenada were together, doing who knows what, and Heero had no  
  
problems with killing them both easily and soundlessly. He then set the explosives and left, waiting for  
  
me. I was to set some of them, and when I was done, I was supposed to leave. He was watching for  
  
me to come out, so he could blow up the base. Since you don't run into a platinum blonde every day,  
  
he was simply looking for my hair and then he would detinate the bombs when I was close enough to  
  
my Gundam that I would be safe. Well, he saw blonde and detinated the bombs. Unfortunatelly, I  
  
was still inside, typing away furiously and trying to get that information and get out. All I felt was a  
  
massive heat behind me, all I heard was an ear-splitting roar, then searing pain, then nothing. I had  
  
passed out. After the dust had cleared, Heero found my unconsious body and felt for a pulse or the  
  
rising and falling of my chest. When he found neither (I, like him, can fake a state of death when  
  
experiencing a mass amount of pain) he literally cried. Troops were comming, so he took my body  
  
and got in my gundam, self-detinating his own so OZ wouldn't get it. Then, when he got home, he  
  
placed me on the couch, cleaned my wounds, and then wrote a letter to anyone who would find us.  
  
He then wrote me a letter, to be read at my funeral. Then he moved me onto the bed in the corner and  
  
poisoned himself, and in his last efforts, he moved next to me and cradled me untill he died. I awoke  
  
to find him dead, curled around my tattered body, a pained expression on his face. I tried to awaken  
  
him, but my efforts ended in vain. Then I found the letter to me. As I read it, I could almost hear him  
  
calling my name sweetly, as he usually did.......  
  
  
  
"Quatre? Quatre, come on, wake up. Koishii?" Heero called quietly to his sleeping lover. Quatre's  
  
eyes opened slowly. He looked around frantically, then saw Heero. "Quatre, are you alright? It  
  
looked like you were having another nightmare..."  
  
"Oh, Heero! It was horrible!" Quatre then went into great detail of his dream, taking time out to sip  
  
his morning cup of tea. When the explination concluded, Heero simply took Quatre in his arms and  
  
kissed him reassuringly.  
  
"Well, as you can see, koishii, I'm very much alive, and I'd never, EVER do anything to hurt you.  
  
Now, shall we go visit Duo and Hilde?" And with that, the happy couple left their humble apartment,  
  
hand in hand. 


End file.
